


Never Been Kissed

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: fluffbingo, Dog Teeth Kakashi, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Iruka should probably feel bad for misleading his friends this way, he thinks, but . . . really, it's too funny for him to care.





	Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'First Kiss' space on my [](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/)**fluffbingo** card for 2019 Q2.

“Share the story of the last time you were kissed?” Genma waggled his eyebrows as he spoke, spinning his bottle of beer in one hand before taking it from the table again.

Raidou punched his shoulder playfully but supplied his answer - his girlfriend cornering him on duty at the gate on her way out for a mission - with a grin. The friend he’d brought with him shook his head and gave his own, in the same mumble he’d used for everything all evening.

“What are we, fifteen?” Iruka said wryly, grinning.

“Don’t have an answer?” Raidou asked, slinging an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Aw, it’s all right, take a moment to think. . .”

“I-” Hayate began, but was immediately silenced by Yugao hopping into his lap, slinging one leg over him, and kissing him soundly - and loudly. Iruka ducked his head, laughing at the pair of them even as Hayate slid his hands up his lover’s waist, steadying her when she settled back.

Yugao twisted to throw a wink across the table at Genma. “I’d say . . . twenty seconds ago, and do I need to describe it?” she joked, grinning smugly. She turned and fixed a stare on Iruka. “What about _you_ , Iruka-kun. . .” she half-crooned.

Iruka huffed and sank back in his chair, folding one arm across his ribs and toying with his beer. He shook his head and looked away.

“Aw, poor Iruka-kun!” Yugao said with sympathy somewhat marred by the laugh she didn’t quite manage to stifle. “So long ago you can’t remember?”

“. . .wait, you _have_ a boyfriend . . . who is in the village at the moment even.” Hayate said slowly. “You really haven’t. . .” he trailed off.

Iruka looked at the ceiling, flushing, then lowered his gaze to his friends again. “I have a boyfriend with _issues_ about his face, remember?” he grabbed his beer. “Has to obsessively keep it covered - _hidden_ \- at all times?” he reminded when he clocked the wide-eyed stares he was getting, and downed the remainder of the bottle.

“ _You’ve_ never seen his face _either_?” Yugao demanded, then slouched against Hayate, pouting. “Damn.” she muttered. “More’n a decade in ANBU and I never got that thing off him _once_.”

Hayate’s lips twitched and he stroked her back comfortingly. “There, there, dear.” he soothed, and Yugao thumped her fist into the back of his chair, muttering something unflattering about Kakashi.

Iruka fought down the urge to snicker at the comment - Yugao’s insults were creative, beautiful things - and only fiddled with his now-empty bottle of beer. He looked up at a soft touch to his shoulder, meeting Genma’s now gentler gaze. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked quietly, and Iruka felt a flash of guilt past his amusement.

“I’m fine.” he assured his friend, smiling.

Unfortunately it seemed only to deepen Genma’s concern. He leaned a little closer, and Iruka caught a glimpse of Raidou sending him a similar, if slightly more amused, look from across the table.

Iruka shook his head. “Gen; I’m _fine_ , I swear.” he assured his friend, giving a slightly smaller smile this time and looking away, back to the table.

“Oh fuck it,” Genma said, clasping Iruka’s shoulder firmly, “look if you’re really fine with it then you’re fine with it, but the man can’t possibly be _that_ good to you, not so much to outweigh if this bothers you. . .”

“How could it not?” Raidou’s friend asked, glancing at Iruka and shrugging apologetically. “Look, I like him just fine and all - so much as I _know_ him, as much as anyone does - but Kakashi has . . . problems. I’ve never seem him willingly get close to _anyone_ , he barely even speaks to most of us unless he has to, he obsessively hides his face - I don’t think there’s anything bad about it except that he’s so . . . neurotic about the _mask_.” He gestured with empty hands. “I’d just . . . worry. If it were me.”

Iruka’s eyes narrowed, and even Raidou gave his friend a slightly dubious look. Kakashi might be crazy but he was _their_ crazy - and Iruka found himself rather possessively defensive of his boyfriend.

“Fuck.” Yugao said casually. “I was curious about your last kiss from Kakashi, but turns out you’ve never even had a _first_ kiss?”

“Well _I’m_ fine.” Iruka said firmly, shifting slowly a little further forwards in his chair. “I’m also quite happy with my boyfriend, who I know _very well_.” he said pointedly, a little insulted by the implication. Sure, Kakashi was _weird_ , but . . . so was every jounin in Konoha, and no few of the rest of them. “Kisses aside.”

“Hey, why don’t we go get another round, I think we’re running dry.” Raidou said, patting his friend’s shoulder and rising. “And I don’t think I _want_ to hear Gen’s story. . .” he added with a smirk as Genma opened his mouth.

Iruka laughed, relaxing back into his chair as Genma made a rude gesture at their friend, grinning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iruka jumped as a warm caress slid over his shoulder, sliding towards his neck. “ _Fuck_ Kakashi!” he yelped, thinking once more, longingly, of putting a bell on the man as he laughed softly, puffing air against Iruka’s throat.

Kakashi hummed, kissing the base of his throat. “Smell like beer. Fun night out?” he asked idly, nosing at Iruka’s neck and then kissing it, tongue flicking over damp skin. Iruka shivered, catching back a soft whine as Kakashi’s mouth moved away.

Kakashi nipped him gently, which didn’t help at _all_. Iruka braced his hands on the edge of the sink and lifted his head, looking past himself in the mirror and meeting one stormy grey eye, just peeking over his own shoulder. Kakashi made an expectant sound, even as he stepped closer, his snug undershirt soft against Iruka’s freshly washed body.

“Ah. . . Yes.” Iruka answered, once he recalled the question. He frowned. “I should _not_ smell like beer.” he added, elbowing Kakashi. “I’m _clean_.”

Kakashi licked a long stripe along his shoulder and up his neck, and Iruka’s toes curled against the tile floor as he shivered. “Mm. You are.” Kakashi agreed, meeting Iruka’s gaze in the mirror from half-hidden behind his shoulder. “You still drank it. And your clothes do.” he added, jerking his head towards the pile of clothes Iruka had left on the floor.

Iruka sighed. “Of course.” He reached for his toothbrush.

Kakashi wrapped him in an embrace, hands sliding over his stomach, and nosed into his hair, making Iruka shiver and laugh as his boyfriend’s breath tickled over the nape of his neck. “Do you _need_ something?” Iruka asked dryly.

“No.” Kakashi said easily, lifting his head. He didn’t move away, and Iruka shook his head and went about brushing his teeth, ignoring his boyfriend at his back.

Kakashi moved with him as he stepped away from the sink, but didn’t let go. Iruka hummed, turning in his arms and nudging him backwards. He slipped gracefully through the door when pushed, leaving Iruka to gather his shed clothes up and toss them in the hamper on his way into the bedroom.

“You might appreciate something from this evening, actually.” Iruka called through the door, absently moving to check he’d prepared his bag for school in the morning before remembering that he didn’t _have_ school in the morning.

He turned around, humming happily, and Kakashi snagged him around the shoulders, dragging him in close the moment he stepped through the bedroom door. “Oh?” Kakashi asked, cocking his head curiously.

Iruka reached up and cupped Kakashi’s face, tracing his cheekbones and then the sharp line of his jaw. He leaned in and kissed Kakashi, warm and lazy, letting his hands slide down and around his boyfriend’s waist. Kakashi hummed, leaning into him contentedly, winding the other arm around his shoulders as well.

He tugged Iruka back when he began to pull away, stealing another shallow, lingering kiss. Iruka didn’t quite have the will to break it, smoothing his palms over Kakashi’s hips.

“I definitely appreciate that,” Kakashi drawled as they separated, smiling lazily, “although if it’s something from your fun night out I will be rather less than appreciative.” he added with an arched brow.

Iruka blinked, then laughed, winding his arms around Kakashi’s waist. “Indeed not. If you asked my friends now I believe they _may_ be under the impression I never do such things. Not now.”

Kakashi cocked his head again. Iruka ran his sentence back through his mind and shook his head. “You know, your . . . _thing_ with your mask.” he said, a sly smile tugging at his lips.

Kakashi’s eye narrowed suspiciously. Iruka kissed his cheek, just beneath where the top edge of the mask currently cowled around his neck would usually lie. “I may have . . . allowed an inference to be drawn.” he said slyly. “That . . . I have, like everyone else in the village,” he raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, “never seen your face.”

Kakashi blinked, going still, and Iruka raised a hand to trace the scar running down to just shy of his soft mouth. “Genma started us off with kissing stories,” Iruka supplied as Kakashi’s lips began to curve into his slightly lopsided smirk, “and I didn’t . . . _lie_ , but I made a few comments and allowed them to make some . . . assumptions on their own.”

Kakashi tipped his head back and laughed, one hand cupping the back of Iruka’s neck as his entire body shuddered with his laughter. Iruka giggled a bit, rubbing Kakashi’s back.

“That is _delightful_!” Kakashi said happily, his eye bright as he met Iruka’s gaze again. “Have I told you how much I love you?” he asked, grinning and hugging Iruka more snugly.

Iruka laughed. “For pranking my - our - friends? For letting them assume horrible things about our relationship?” he asked wryly. Kakashi snorted, his smile not fading even as he pulled Iruka closer and kissed him, slow and almost coaxing.

Probably he should feel guiltier for the . . . _misleading_ he’d done, but Iruka was rather too amused himself. And he was still a little aggravated by the insinuation that, kisses or no, he didn’t _know_ Kakashi, as though he was some starstruck fool panting after a higher ranked partner. Even had what Iruka allowed them to infer been _correct_. . .

What, really, after all, had Iruka learned about Kakashi from _kissing_ him? By the time they’d been so close he’d been well acquainted with Kakashi’s bizarre self, he thought wryly, fingers curling more tightly into the back of Kakashi’s shirt as he moaned and slipped his tongue in along Kakashi’s, brushing past his boyfriend’s sizable canines.

Well, he _had_ learned _that_ , he supposed - just how _canine_ Kakashi was, deep down. Although there were . . . _other_ things that had driven that particular fact home far more effectively, he thought, one thigh sliding between Kakashi’s and up to lightly press against him where he was hardening in his pants.

Iruka laughed and had to break away from his boyfriend’s mouth, holding on to him a little more tightly for support. Kakashi made a curious sound, steadying Iruka by his grip around Iruka’s shoulders and nosing his jaw almost lazily, breathing deeply. Iruka smiled and let his head tip back and aside a little further, inviting Kakashi closer. He’d gotten . . . rather fond of the nuzzly little gestures and being . . . smelled and licked and nipped with affection, odd as it had felt when they had first been learning their way around each other.

“Nothing.” Iruka said fondly, still laughing, shifting one arm up to curl around Kakashi’s ribs and tugging him in closer, kissing his cheek and nuzzling in return. “Dog ninja.”

Kakashi hummed low in his throat, but didn’t answer beyond biting lightly at the thick muscle leading down into Iruka’s shoulder, making him shiver. “Mm. . . _My_ dog ninja.” he amended softly, stroking the small of Kakashi’s back as he lifted his head, a warm look in his eye before he closed it and met Iruka with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out all the stories I've written for this round of fluffbingo [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Kfluffbingo2019Q2).
> 
> Come say hello over on [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
